What A Life 3
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: [Complete!]Sequel to WAL 2. It’s their last year of school. Kairi and Sora finally started dating last year, everyone was fine with their lives. Something may change that though… Kairi’s AND Sora’s POV.
1. The First Day Back

**Title:** What A Life 3

**Author:** Sorasgirl333

**Summary**: Sequel to WAL 2. It's their last year of school. Kairi and Sora finally started dating last year, everyone was fine with their lives. Something may change that though… Kairi's AND Sora's POV.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor Kingdom Hearts 2 for that matter, but in March I will: D… well at least the game lol.

**Authors Note**: WOOT! I'm back again with the final series of What A Life. Yeah I really started writing this story back on July 9, and finished writing it July 19. It was originally just Kairi's point of view, but when I finished I started to write Sora's own point of view for WAL3, yet I never finished it. So now my new task is to have things flow together with both of their POV's. This story is shorter, but hopefully I can make it a tad longer by adding Sora in there. It's weird because when I was completely done writing all three stories, most of the things I wrote down happened later on… it kind of felt like I was predicting the future (since WAL is supposed to be really my life, which most of it is, except for this year cause I'm only a junior and not a senior yet…) Well, enough dragging on the intro, hope you all like this story!

**Chapter 1**- The First Day Back

-Kairi's POV-

I was still in kind of a sleeping trance, but also awake. I buried myself under the covers of my comfy bed when my alarm went off. I jumped because it scared me. I went to turn it off, but of course I just happened to have already been on the edge of the bed when I went to roll over to turn of my alarm. I fell off my bed with a loud clunk bringing all my covers with me. (**A/N**: that really happened to me a few days after I wrote that!) My mom came in.

"Are you okay?" She asked as I turned my alarm off.

"Yeah." I yawned slowing standing up. I started to fix my bed up. She walked away as I went to get ready for school. After I was done, I went into the living room to tell my parents goodbye. "Bye! Love you."

"Bye! Have a good first day!" They called as I stepped out into the warm summer breeze of Destiny Isle. '_Gosh, is it a routine for every parent to wish us a good first day? Don't they understand that no matter what happens, school is school? It's so boring!_' I thought as I walked down the street to Destiny High. This was going to be my last year there. Now I considered us the rulers of the school. When I arrived at DHS, I saw Sora, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and Kelly on the lawn.

"Hey Kairi!" Selphie called waving at me. I smiled and waved back. When I reached the group, Sora leaned over and kissed me. He's my boyfriend. His chestnut brown hair and ocean blue eyes and not to forget his perfect smile were to die for. Sora was defiantly the sweetest guy. I spent a lot of my free time with him, but I shared it equally with Namine, who's my best friend in the entire world, and my family.

Namine was now a lot taller then me (**A/N**: remember guys this is based on real life so how I describe people is really how they look, but also remember a lot of this is made up.). She has golden blond hair and blue eyes. Her and her boyfriend Cloud go to Horizon Private School. Cloud was now a junior. He's taller then Namine though. He has sandy blond hair with sea blue eyes. They've been together for 2 and a half years now. Sora and me have been together for almost a year. September 7th was the day. Things were great in my little world.

I had found out a week ago when I got my schedule that I had classes with everyone, except Kelly. I had first period P.E. with Wakka, second period Math with Sora, third period English with Tidus and Sora, forth period Science with Riku and Sora, fifth period Government with Sora and sixth period Choir with Selphie. This was the first year that I only had four classes with Sora since he's moved back from Paradise Cove. Usually it's five, but I'm not complaining too much because I'm lucky enough to have any classes with him.

After talking for a while, the bell rang. I kissed Sora and walked with Wakka to P.E. We sat down on the bleachers, waiting for Mr. Green to come in. I looked towards the door when I noticed a very pretty girl with medium length redish colored hair. She sat down on the bleacher below us. She had very sparkly green eyes and her skin was perfect. Just the right shade of tan. She looked over at Wakka and me, giving us a shy smile. We smiled back. Finally Mr. Green came in.

"I'm just going to get roll call done with then it'll be a free day." He said pulling out his name sheet. He started to call a few names until he got to mine. "David, Kairi."

"Here!" I called waving my hand in the air so he could see me. He nodded then continued on with a few more names.

"Greensted, Lily." Mr. Green called. The red head raised her hand. Wakka leaned over toward me.

"You can tell she'll be 'in', ya?" Wakka whispered. I nodded. She would be popular. Sora's still the most popular student here. Riku and Cloud were next, until Cloud and Nam left for the private school. Now it's pretty much Sora and Riku. She would fit in with us. We had the most popular people in our group at this school, the nice ones at least. After roll call was over with, Wakka and me went to talk to Lily.

"Lily right?" I asked sitting by her. She nodded. "Hi, I'm Kairi and this is Wakka." I said with a welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "What grade are you guys in?"

"We're in 12th, you?" Wakka asked.

"Same here."

"So what classes do you have?" I asked her. She ended up having Math with Sora and me next period. After class ended, we headed to class together. We walked in there and met up with Sora. He smiled walking over to us.

"Sora, this is Lily." I said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you." Lily replied.

"Same here." Sora said. I looked up at Sora smiling.

"Sora's my boyfriend." I said. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer.

"You two look cute together." I smiled big. The bell rang and our teacher came in, so we started class. Sora and I sat close to each other, which was of course typical for us. After school was over, I headed into the bathroom and changed into my work uniform for Charlie's. When I came out, Sora walked me to work.

"Hey there Kairi, Sora." Sam, the manager said once we walked in.

"Hey Sam." Sora said walking to the counter as I walked behind it. He looked at me. "I'll take a small chocolate shake." Sora told me. I looked at him.

"Alright." I replied walking behind me to make it. After I had made Sora's chocolate shake, I handed it to him with a smile. "$1.50 please."

"Nah, Sora, take it for free." Sam said who was walking out of the employ lounge.

"Thanks Sam." Sora smiled. He looked over at me again. "See ya Kai." We leaned over the counter and kissed. He waved at us as he walked out. Not too long after, Namine came in.

"Hey Nam!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Kai. How was school?" She asked when she went behind the counter. She works with me, which is pretty cool.

"Eh, so, so. There's this new girl. Lily Greensted. She seems pretty nice." I told her.

"That's cool. Maybe I can meet her some time." She smiled. I agreed, and we began work. After a long day, we walked home together since she lived a few houses down and across the street from mine. When I got home, I took off my hat and laid it on my bed. My phone rang. I lifted myself up and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey beautiful." Sora answered. I giggled.

"Hey there." I said.

"Guess what?" He sounded excited.

"Hum?"

"Cloud and me got a job!"

"Really! How cool! Where?" I was just as happy for him.

"You know that local teen night club, Shooting Star?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, we're bartenders there." (**A/N**: since it's a teen night club that means no alcohol)

"Aw! I'm so happy for you! Congrats!" I said.

"Well I better go, I got to go meet up with Cloud to go get our work uniforms. Love you Kairi." Sora said.

"Love you too." I said. We hung up the phone. I decided to get something to eat and then go to bed.

-Sora's POV-

I was up late the night before talking to Kairi, my girlfriend. My alarm went off. I reached my hand out from under the covers and shut if off. I really didn't want to get up for my first day, so I hid back under the sheets. I heard my door open.

"Sora, honey, wake up." I heard my mom call from the doorway. I didn't budge. "Kairi will be sad if you don't show up." I slowly pulled the covers off of me and sat up. I looked at her. My mom smiled at me as I got up. She always knew the right way to get me up. I got ready for my first day. Before I left, I made sure I had everything I needed. My ocean blue eyes wandered around my room. '_Yep got everything_.' I thought. Then I spotted the pictures of Kairi and me. I ran my hand through my chestnut spiky brown hair and smiled.

When I arrived at Destiny High, a whole lot of people said hi to me. I guess I'm pretty well known. My friends came into view out front. Riku was my best friend, along with Tidus and Wakka. Tidus had his arm around his Selphie, his girlfriend, while Wakka had his arm around Kelly who was his girlfriend. Riku had so many girls after him, but he really didn't want a girlfriend, so he remained single. It didn't bother him though.

"Hey guys." I said greeting them.

"Hey." Riku responded while everyone else waved Selphie stood on her tiptoes and looked behind me.

"Hey Kairi!" Selphie said waving. I turned around. Kairi waved back and smiled her beautiful smile. I loved her green blue eyes. Her brilliant mid-length brunette hair that laid neatly in front of her. She was gorgeous. When she reached us, I kissed her. To me, she was perfect in everyway. We ended up having second period Math, third period English, forth period Science and fifth period Government together.

Once the bell rang, she kissed me goodbye as I headed to Journalism. I ended up talking to Leon the whole time. School usually never really starts until the second week. Leon was the only one keeping me away from being completely bored out of my mind. Finally the bell rang indicating Math was next. I don't particularly like Math, but since Kairi was there to keep me un-bored, I wasn't too stressed about it.

Kairi walked into class with a red headed chick. She was pretty, but not at all my type. Kairi stood next to me while the other chick stood in front of us.

"Sora, this is Lily." Kairi introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said to me.

"Same here." I replied.

"Sora's my boyfriend." Kairi spoke up. She looked up at me with sweet smile painted on her face. Just so Lily got the hint, I pulled Kairi close to me.

"You two are cute together." Lily said. I noticed Kairi smiling big, which made me smile too. Class began, so Kairi and I sat down together. After school, Kairi changed into her work uniform for Charlie's. I walked her there. Sam, the manager there greeted us when we got in.

"Hey there Kairi, Sora." Sam said. Kairi smiled.

"Hey Sam." I replied. Kai walked behind the counter as I walked up to it. "I'll take a small chocolate shake."

"Alright." She replied. She turned around and made it. Kai turned around and handed it to me smiling. "$1.50 please" I stuck my hands in my pockets for money.

"Nah, Sora. Take it for free." Sam said who just reappeared from the EL. I was shocked, but cool with it.

"Thanks Sam." I said then looked over at Kairi. "See you, Kai." We leaned over the counter as I kissed her. I waved back at everyone before I left. When I got to the end of the street, I saw Namine and Cloud. Namine was pretty tall. She had her blond hair up in a ponytail and her blue eyes were looking around. Cloud was taller then Nam. He has blue eyes too, but his hair was a darker blond then hers. Namine is best friends with Kairi and Cloud was one of my best friends. Too bad they've been going to Horizon Private School.

"Hey guys." I said when we reached each other.

"Hey Sora." Namine said.

"Hey dude." Cloud said. I keep forgetting that he's a year below the rest of us. He doesn't really act like it.

"Well, I got to get to work. Bye." Nam said kissing Cloud before she walked into Charlie's.

"Let's go for a walk." I said. We ended up talking about our first day back to school. We ended up walking a few blocks away, by the teen night club, The Shooting Star. Bill, the manager was outside.

"Hey Sora, Cloud, come here for a second." Bill called to us. He knew us because sometimes we would hang out there a lot over the summer. We walked over to him. "Two of our bartenders just quit, want jobs?" He asked. Cloud looked at me.

"Sure." I said. This was awesome. They did pay well. Almost 12 bucks an hour. (A/N: omgsh, wouldn't that be awesome?)

"Good. Stop by later to get your uniforms." Bill said and walked inside.

"That was lucky." Cloud said as we headed home.

"Yeah, no kidding." I replied.

"Wait till we tell the girls." He said. Cloud just happened to live on the opposite side of the block, so the walk home wasn't too bad. When I got home, I just relaxed on the couch in the living room waiting for Kairi to get off of work. At about eight, I grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I heard her answer on the other line.

"Hey beautiful." I replied.

"Hey there." She laughed.

"Guess what!" I said happily.

"Hum?"

"Cloud and me got a job!"

"Really! How cool! Where?" She sounded very pleased.

"You know that local teen night club, Shooting Star?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, we're bartenders there."

"Aw! I'm so happy for you! Congrats!" She said happily through the other line.

"Well, I got to go get my work uniform, love you Kairi." I said.

"Love you too." Kairi replied sweetly back. We hung up the phone. Cloud came over to hang out for a bit, after a little bit, we went back to the Shooting Star to get our uniforms for our new job.

**A/N**: well there you have it, Chapter 1 of the final story in the series of What A Life. Yeah these chapters aren't too long. I'm not going to try to stretch them past where I think I should end a chapter. Anyways if you guys read What A Life 1 and read about mine and Caleb's break up, well yeah I haven't had a boyfriend since… but you know what if you guys read What A Life 2 (which is my junior year), it said Sora asked me out… remember what I said up top… things happen after I write them, well my latest crush asked me out (11/15) and if you've read my profile you guys know that my crushes nick name is Sora… weird huh! I think it's cool though! Lol I just had to share my latest and greatest news. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what u guys think!


	2. Things Over Heard

**Axel-** yeah i know it's kind of repetitive, but yeah it does kind of help with points of views and this chapter is better with the repeating things anyways, you'll see what i mean.

**Flower Girl-** yeah i did a sequel, woot! ha ha ha, thanks for the skit, made me laugh like normal, you can always use a good laugh: D. Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 2**- Things Over Heard

-Sora's POV-

It was Friday afternoon; I was supposed to meet up with Kairi to hang out for a while. I got everything needed and headed out. Everything was perfect; nothing was going wrong in life. The little coffee shop came into view. I noticed Kairi sitting with someone, it was Namine. '_Hum, Namine must have run into Kairi, so they decided to talk for a bit until I show up_.' I thought. I was just about to go over to them, until I started to overhear their conversation, so instead I hid behind the pillar by their table.

"So what are your plans after high school, Kai?" Namine asked.

"Um, not quite sure yet. I know I want to travel a bit, then probably go to a community collage before heading out to go to a university." Kairi replied. (**A/N**: that's exactly what I want to do afterwards! Oh and if i become a writer,defiantly going to publish Dear Diary and Dear Diary 2! woot!)

"That sounds cool."

"What about you Nam, anything you've got planned?"

"Well I'm going to head off to a community collage when school season starts up again, that way I can be close to Cloud still, then when his school ends for him, he's going to go with me to school."

"Aw, that's sweet that you two have everything planned out." I heard Kairi say.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like not to have Sora in your life?" Namine said.

"All the time." My heart skipped a beat when I heard her say that.

"What have you thought about?"

"Like, where would my life be without Sora? I've thought of how my happiness would be different. I could easily be laughing more, I could be doing more with my life. My world could be so much better…" That was it; I didn't want to hear anymore of it. I decided it would be best if I went home to think things through.

-Kairi's POV-

I was supposed to meeting Sora after school at a little coffee shop, when Namine was walking by. She decided to wait with me until Sora showed up. We began to have a conversation about what life would be like after school. We both told each other our plans, until Namine asked me a strange question.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like not to have Sora in your life?" Namine said.

"All the time." Despite how badly I hated thinking about it, it was true.

"What have you thought about?" Nam asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Like, where would my life be without Sora? I've thought of how my happiness would be different. I could easily be laughing more, I could be doing more with my life. My world could be so much better…" I stalled for a bit.

"Wow, that's kind of harsh…"

"You didn't let me finish though." I told her.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"My life would be dual without Sora. My happiness wouldn't be as great as it is now. I could easily be crying more, I couldn't be doing all this with my life. My world would be so pointless. I'm the way I am because of Sora. Without Sora… well, I would be lost." I said.

"Aw Kairi." Namine smiled. I smiled back. "Have you ever told him that? About how happy he makes you?"

"No, but I was going to today. Speaking of telling him, where is he?" I asked looking around.

"Call him." Namine suggested.

"Okay." I got my cell phone out of my pocket and called Sora up. It rang a couple of times but he never picked up. "Hum, I guess he left it at home or something."

"That's weird, I got to get going home though Kai. I'll see you later." Namine got up and hugged me.

"Bye Nam." I waved goodbye as she headed down the street. I sat there, looking at the passing cars and the people walking by. Sora never showed up, so I decided to go home. I didn't hear from Sora.

Saturday came; it was pretty crazy how the first week of school already went by. It was kind of overwhelming actually. I was laying on my bed in my room, drawing random things, which I got into the habit of thanks to Namine, when I glanced up at my calendar. "Oh crap, it's the second already!" I said out loud.

I jumped off of my bed. I had to buy something for Sora for our anniversary (**A/N**: woah, that's kind of weird, it was just Kairi's and Sora's anniversary in Dear Diary 2 lol) But what to get a guy? I grabbed my wallet and stuck it in my back pocket and put my cell in my front pocket.

"Bye mom, I'm going out." I called from the door.

"Okay. Be careful!" She replied. I walked out the door. I walked down the street towards the busiest part of town. I looked through every window as I passed by. Out of no where my phone rang. I jumped and fumbled through my pockets trying to find it. Passerby's were looking at me funny.

"Uh hello?" I asked still a little jumpy.

"Kairi?" Sora said.

"Are you okay Sora?" I asked. He sure didn't sound like the cheerful Sora I know. He was stalling for a couple seconds.

"Meet me at Pebble Beach." He said and then hung up the phone. I stared at it before closing it and putting it back in my pocket. My heart was about to drop. I looked up and headed to Pebble Beach. Maybe Sora was going to get me something early for our anniversary.

-Sora's POV-

It was the day after I heard Kairi and Namine's conversation at the café. My mind was crowded with thoughts. I started to realize how much time Kairi and me spent together. Where would we be if we weren't together? Would she be happier? Would Kairi get further in life without me? Was I holding her back from accomplishing any dreams that she had? '_Maybe we should break up I want her to soar in life. I don't want to hold her back anymore. I love her, but I have to do this._' I told myself as I picked up the phone and dialed her cell phone.

"Uh hello?" She answered. My heart shattered when I heard her voice.

"Kairi." I said quietly.

"Are you okay Sora?" I wanted to just turn back and say 'just called to say hi' but if I ended up having her miss out on something great in life, then I would regret it for the rest of my life. I took a deep breath.

"Meet me at Pebble Beach." I said hanging up the phone. I headed out. When I got there, I noticed she hadn't arrived yet. I stood by the shore and lowered my head in shame. I was about to hurt the one true person I loved and cared for the most. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kairi; I took a hold of her hand and looked at her. I could tell she was worried. She took her other hand and placed it on my cheek. I leaned in towards it and took my other hand and placed it on the hand she had on my check.

"Kairi…" I said quietly. I could see her already breaking down inside, which was killing me. "I'm sorry."

"Sora… what are you talking about?" She choked. I could tell she was trying to hold her pain inside.

"I love you, but we've been spending too much time together. Maybe we need to see what's out there before this relationship continues anymore." I said. Kairi just stood there with a blank expression on her face. "I'm sorry Kairi." I hugged her, but she just stood there. I let go and walked off with my head low and my hands in my pockets.

I was pissed off at myself. She probably hates me now. Well, we're still friends. At least, I was hoping so. I went home and sat at the edge of my bed. I let out a deep sigh. I looked at my wall. The pictures of Kairi and me from when we were younger and from last year were hung side by side. My eyes started to blur with tears. I punched my pillow in frustration. I was furious with myself.

-Kairi's POV-

"Kairi…" He said quietly when I met up with him at Pebble Beach. My stomach turned into a black pit when he said my name. I just looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Sora…. what are you talking about?" I tired to sound calm, but it was so hard.

"I love you, but we've been spending too much time together. Maybe we need to see what's out there before this relationship continues anymore." I stood in shock. I didn't want to believe he was breaking up with me. "I'm sorry Kairi." Sora hugged me while I just stood there staring out at the ocean. He let go and walked away. I watched him disappear. I fell onto the sand crying. I pulled out my cell phone and noticed my background picture. It was of Sora and me. I busted into tears as I called Namine.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Namine! Sora j-j-just b-broke up w-ith me." I said through my tears.

"Oh my gosh, Kairi! Where are you?" Nam sounded panicked.

"Pebble Beach." I tired to hold my sniffling back.

"Stay there, I'll be there in a little bit." She hung up. I closed my phone and tired to hide my tears. Not long after, Namine ran up behind me. "Kairi!" I stood up and we hugged. I explained what happened. We decided to walk around to clear my mind. We ended up at the beach where all of us used to hang out when we were younger. I saw the bent Paopu tree. We walked over to it and sat down its bent trunk. I dazed out into the darkening sky before going into a flashback.

--

I was walking across the sandy shore when I was just seven years old. I saw all the other kids running around with their friends. It was the summer before fourth grade. Most of the kids running around were from school. I looked up to see someone sitting on the bent Paopu tree on the mini-island. He went to my school, but I just didn't know him. I walked to the shack and went upstairs to the pier that led to the mini-island. I walked across it quietly. The boy turned around when I reached the island. '_Wow_' He had spiky brown hair, cute sky blue eyes. He jumped off the tree and walked up to me. He was just a tad taller then me.

"Hi, I'm Sora." He said confidently.

"Hi, I'm Kairi." I said shyly. He gave a small laugh.

"That's a cool name."

"Same with yours." We smiled at each other. We hung out from there on. And for me it was love at first sight. Okay a crush really. I didn't know what love was then.

--

I told Nam how we met. She seemed very interested in hear it. Before I knew it, it was sunset.

"Thanks Nam." I said hugging her. "I'll stick around here for a bit."

"Okay. Bye Kai." I watched her walk home. I jumped off of the tree and walked to the waterfall. Then I noticed a lot of vines hanging by it off in the corner. '_Oh my gosh, I forgot about the secret cave._' I looked around to make sure no one was around before I slipped inside.

-Sora's POV-

I ended up calling Cloud. He told me that he understood completely. He would do the same for Namine if it bugged him. He told me that if I was truly missing Kairi, that I should just say sorry and ask her out again. I just said yeah but that was of course easier said then done. I called up Riku right after and he told me the same thing. I sighed. He said he would round up everyone and meet me at Ocean View.

When I arrived, everyone was waiting for me, well obviously not Kairi. Man, I sure did miss her. I also noticed that Namine wasn't there.

"Where's Nam?" I asked Cloud.

"She's with Kairi." He replied. I sat down on the sand, Indian style and rested my elbows on my knees. I made fists with my hands and rested my chin on them. Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Kelly, Riku and Cloud sat next to me.

"How about you just wait to see if she talks to you about it?" Selphie suggested. I looked at her and sighed.

"I guess I could try that." I said. We sat there until it got dark. Everyone tired to keep my mind off of Kairi, it just wasn't working. Cloud's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" He said. We all just looked at him. He continued talking on the phone. After a couple of minutes he hung up.

"Who was that?" Riku asked.

"Namine. We came up with an idea to secretly try to get Sora and Kairi back together. Namine and I think we should all go out to lunch tomorrow. Sora, you'll show up with everyone else, and Namine and I will meet Kairi at Charlie's. We'll all 'accidentally' run into each other." Cloud explained.

"That works," Wakka said. I nodded. Out of no where Lily showed up. She sat down next to us.

"Sora?" She said. I just stared at the stars.

"Him and Kairi just broke up." Kelly said to her.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Lily replied. I shrugged maintaining my stare. "I was wondering if you could help me get together with Leon, but seeing that you just went through a break up, you don't have to." I looked at her, kind of shocked to hear that she liked Leon. He was my buddy after all, I figured I could do someone a favor, maybe it'd help me get my mind off of Kairi for short periods of time.

"I guess I could help. Come to lunch with us at Charlie's tomorrow." I said. "Guys, I'm going to get going. Meet me at the corner of Charlie's about noon. Later." With that said, I walked home and went to bed.

**A/N**: I know! Sad chapter! I still hope you guys like it though! Please review! OHH Good news! if any of you read DD2 (chapter 8)you found out that i might be grounded for my bad grade in math, well guess what, i got a progess report from my math teacher and it says i have a C 76 woot! no more D!


	3. Getting Through It

**A/N: **For all of you guys who didn't know, the Blond Haired Kids Name, real name, is Roxas! Woot! Cool name if u ask me: D.

**Axel-** sometimes I will write them like that sometimes I'll just link them together… it kind of depends on what I think should or needs to be added to get to the point of what each character is going through. But thanks for the suggestion.

**Flower Girl-** lol you'll have to find out what's going to happen with every character. : P. lol I liked the skit and I liked the preview for the next upcoming skit. Nice, lol. You know, I think you should join and make yourself an account. : D. but that's just a thought, you don't have to, but it is cool!

**Chapter 3**- Getting Through It

**-Kairi's POV-**

The same old drawings from when all of the people I know now were younger were still scattered across the cave's walls and small boulders. I was looking at them, reminding me of our childhood that is until something caught my eye.

A self-portrait of Sora and me were on one of the walls, singled out from the rest. I remembered only about a couple months after introducing ourselves, I drew a picture of him, while he drew one of me. Then one day after Sora had moved, I decided to come back for a visit, however something was new to the picture. Sora had added onto it. There's this legend about a magical fruit called a Paopu fruit, it's star shaped. They say if you share it with someone you really care for, their destiny becomes intertwined with yours forever. Sora and me believed it when we heard it. He had added an arm to the picture of himself holding out a Paopu to me. When I noticed it, I added my hand onto my picture giving him a Paopu as well.

I know it sounds kind of cheesy, but it was the thought that counts if you think about it. I sat in front of the drawing for the longest time before I decided to go home. '_Maybe this was all a dream. I'll just wake up tomorrow and everything will be fine_.' I thought as I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning at 8. My phone rang not too long after. It was Sam. He needed me to fill in for Ginger because she was sick. I agreed and got ready. I left at 8:45. As I walked down the streets, everything seemed silent. Not only due to the fact that it was still early, but everything that did make a noise seemed dull. The mornings cold air didn't even affect me I was so out of it. My cell phone rang. It took me a couple of seconds to realize it. I answered it.

"Hey Kai. Cloud and I were wondering if you wanted to go to Charlie's later for lunch." Nam asked.

"Well, actually, I'm working today to fill in for Ginger, but I'm sure Sam will let me have a lunch break with you two." I said.

"Oh, alright. We'll be there at noon. Bye Kai!"

"Bye Nam." We hung up and I walked into Charlie's. Blake, a 19-year-old was cooking in the back with Johnny, Sarah and Jay. Bonny, Jason, Kiara and Sam were cleaning and putting the chair down.

"Oh, Kairi, there are flowers in the Employee Lounge, can you put a flower in the vases on each table?" Sam asked. I nodded and walked behind the counter to the lounge. I put my things in there and went to place the flowers on the table. At nine, we opened. It was slow at first but at noon, like normal, it got busy. I was waiting for an order to be ready, when Namine and Cloud came in.

"Hey Kai. I heard what happened." Cloud said. I turned around. "Are you okay?"

"I try not to think that it really happened. I just don't know how I'm going to react when I see him." I explained. "Well, after this order is ready, I'll be on lunch break. Go sit at our normal booth."

"Alright." Nam and Cloud sat in the back booth. I grabbed the order and walked to the table. I heard a big group of people come in. I looked up to see who it was.

**-Sora's POV-**

The next day, I got up and got ready to meet everyone for lunch. I decided not to let the fact of mine and Kai's break up let me fall to pieces. I still loved her, but I'm not going to show my broken heart for everyone to see. I walked over to the corner by Charlie's. Everyone was there including Namine and Leon.

"Okay, Cloud and I are going inside to tell Kairi we're here. In a couple minutes you guys walk in. Make it act like we didn't plan this!" Namine said. We all nodded. Her and Cloud walked inside.

"You okay, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said lying. I was nervous to how Kairi would react around me.

"Well, let's go inside." Wakka said pushing me forward. I walked in first with everyone behind me. I noticed Namine and Cloud were in our normal booth, so I sat in the opposite big booth. We all sat down. We talked as if nothing ever happened. I took a quick glance over towards Nam and Cloud. I noticed someone with them. Kairi's hair was let out of her ponytail, when Josh called her to take an order to a table. I looked back at my friends. We decided what we wanted to eat. Next thing I know, there's a loud crash, someone yelling and then another scream. We all looked over by the kitchen and I heard laughter. Leon got up.

"I'm going to see what happened." He said walking over to where I noticed Namine and Kairi being helped off of the ground laughing hysterically.

"Be right back." I said getting up. I walked over towards them. Leon was in front of Kairi, so I couldn't see her, even though I knew perfectly well she was there. When I got to the counter; however, I only saw Namine. I had to think fast with out blowing all of our covers.

"Namine? I thought you only worked on weekdays? And was that you who screamed?" I asked. Namine looked at me wide-eyed.

"Uh," Namine began. Then out of nowhere she yelled 'ow' and jumped. I pointed down and mouthed 'Kairi?'. Namine nodded lightly. I had to act like I didn't know.

**-Kairi's POV-**

Sora, Riku, Leon, Lilly, Wakka, Kelly, Tidus and Selphie walked in. My eyes widened and I covered my face with the order booklet. They sat in the opposite big booth from our normal one. I walked really fast over to Nam and Cloud.

"Isn't that everyone?" Cloud asked looking over to the booth where everyone was conversing. I nodded hiding my face still. I took off my hat and removed my hair tie. My red tinted brunette hair fell neatly to my mid-back. I looked at Nam and Cloud.

"Hey Kai," Jason said. I looked at him. "Can you quickly go deliver some drinks to table 5?" It was the table across from us. I sighed and nodded. I got up and put my hat back on. I walked behind the counter into the kitchen when I heard a crash outside the kitchen door. I opened the door to see what happened.

"No, watch out!" Bonny yelled. I looked at her as I stepped out. I soon understood why she yelled that. She had spilled her tray of ice water, and I just happened to slip on it. I screamed as I flew backwards. I landed on the wet cold floor. Nam came rushing over behind the counter and slipped too. She came crashing down next to me. We ended up laughing. Bonny and Jason laughed too helping us up. Namine and my clothes were damp.

"Kairi?" I stopped laughing and looked at who called my name. Leon was standing there looking at me. I saw Sora get up.

"Oh crap, I wasn't here!" I quickly ducked behind the counter. Namine looked at me then quickly looked up.

"Namine? I thought you only worked on weekdays? And was that you who screamed?" I heard Sora say.

"Uh…" Nam sounded panicked, so I slapped her leg. She jumped "Ow!"

"What?" Sora asked.

"I hit my leg. And I'm just seeing what happened when Bonny yelled… that's all." Nam said. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, okay. Leon, hurry up with the drinks." Sora said.

"Okay." Leon replied. It was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"He's gone now." Nam said. I stood up and sighed.

"That was way too close." I said setting my elbows on the counter and looking at Leon, I was ready to get his drinks.

"Hey, isn't that Kairi?" I heard. I looked over to see who said that and so did Leon and Nam. Sora was walking back when Lily pointed my way. He turned around and I quickly looked the other way, running into the employee lounge. I sat on the couch and listened to the radio. Tears slowly appeared in my eyes. '_Why am I so scared to be seen by him?_' I asked myself. A few minutes later, Namine came in.

"They left." She said as Cloud walked in behind her. They sat with me Namine hugged me. Sam walked in.

"Kairi, you can take the rest of the day off if you want." Sam said. "We got it from here. Thank you for working on your day off."

"Thanks Sam." I said standing up and taking off my apron. Nam and Cloud walked me home.

School was so, oh I don't know, just lonely I guess. I went through each class hardly talking to anyone, I never did talk to Sora after the break up. I hung out with some old friends for a week. Thursday came around, our anniversary to be exact. I really was kind of depressed that day that I actually avoided being near Sora at all. When I got home, I decided to be a real sap burning a CD with some really sappy break up songs.

I kind of laughed at how childish I was acting, but I couldn't help it if I had a broken heart. If Sora thought I could easily forget about him, he's wrong. I still think about him all the time. He's still in the dreams I dream. Why did he have to break up with me?

**-Sora's POV-**

After the whole lunch incident, Kairi avoided all of us at school. All the classes we had together she would try to avoid eye contact. Even our friends, the ones who came with me to Charlie's at lunch, she didn't really talk to them. However, they were lucky, she did at least talk to them.

I was eating lunch with Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Kelly outside when Lily came up to us. She sat down next to me since it was the only seat open.

"So have you talked to Leon yet?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"Not yet, but I promise I will." I smiled. She smiled extra wide.

"Thank you so much Sora!" She wrapped her arms around.

"Sora." Riku said who was sitting across from me. I looked at him. He pointed towards the doors that were opening. Kairi walked in with some people. I realized Lily was still hugging me. '_Crap!_' Kairi looked up and saw. I tired smiling at her but she just looked down. Kairi looked back at me shyly. Lily let me go and kissed my cheek. Kairi hurried off with her friends. Lily got up.

"Thanks a bunch Sora, bye guys!" Lily said leaving. After she left, I dropped my head to the table.

"It'll be ok Sora." Selphie said patting my head. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Think positive Sora." Riku said. I looked up at him.

"That's a lot harder said then done you know." I replied. It really was.

**A/N:** sry it was so short and sry for any mistakes, I wanted to get this chapter up and I was kind of in a hurry. But yes I think the BHK's name is really unique. Roxas… hum fits in the other characters names though in some way: D. Anyways, hope to get reviews : D.


	4. People and Birthdays

**Authors Note**: Hey guys! I just got back from Disneyland and California Adventure and I had loads of fun! I came up with a few ideas to add into this story to hopefully make it longer and I also have finished chapter 10 for Dear Diary, I'll try typing it up soon.

**_I got Flamed!-_** so it finally happened, I got flamed for WAL (the first one). Personally I think who ever wrote it was lame because they dissed Ryan Cabrera, I only had five lines from one of his songs on the first chapter and I got called a 'fag' cause I'm 'obsessed' with him (rolls eyes). Ok to all you flamers out there, you really shouldn't flame because people really get into their stories and you shouldn't judge or comment badly on their stories unless they're okay with it. I don't care who you are, you have no right to say anything if they ask you not to. Most of the people on here are new to writing and need encouragement not flames. So if you're a flamer, give people a chance and don't judge everything by what you read. Chapter 4- People and Birthdays **

* * *

Chapter 4- People and Birthdays**

**-Sora's POV-**

After school, I decided to take a small drive to think through things. I didn't know where I was going, but I just had to get away. Too many things were crowding my mind. After breaking up with Kairi things just seemed to get even worse then I had expected. This school year wasn't going my way at all.

I started to drive past the city limits and down the highway through the rainforest. I rolled down the windows to get fresh air. There was a dirt road coming up, so I decided to see where it led. It was thick with trees as I headed up the little hill. I started to see an opening.

The sky was big and blue with not a single cloud in the sky. The view was spectacular. Ocean could be seen for miles after you looked out past the city. It brought peace to me, it soothed me, seemed to take care of all the problems I'd been dealing with. '_I'll take Kairi here she'll love it. I don't care if we're not together, I'm still going to bring her_.' I told myself.

**-Kairi's POV-**

I started to head home from school when someone called out my name.

"Kairi! Hey!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see someone I never thought I'd talk to again.

"Caleb?" I asked surprised. (**A/N**: If you read WAL, you know what happened between us, but it's weird because we talk now and it's not so awkward anymore)

"Hey, long time no talk. How've you been? I heard what happened between you and Sora. I'm really sorry to hear about that. How are you taking it?" He asked me. I looked up and examined him. He was taller now, probably 5'11. His eyes were more of a gray blue instead of the bright blue then what they were before. Caleb's hair didn't have gel in it anymore, he just let it do it's own thing. It wasn't as blond, now it's darker and slightly longer.

"Why, why are you being nice to me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened in 10th grade. Can't we at least just be friends?" He asked. (**A/N**: similar convo happened.) I took a deep breath.

"Uh, well…" I didn't know what to say. I guess no extra friend could hurt. "Sure." He smiled at me.

"Why don't you come hang out with me, Cid and a few other people?" He suggested. I looked around and saw Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and Kelly come out of school.

"Sure. That sounds fun." I smiled slightly.

"Great. Let's go." Caleb and I started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Yo, Kairi!" I heard Wakka call. I started to walk a little faster and kept my face forward.

"Um, Kai… don't you want to see why they're calling you?" Caleb said trying to catch up.

"Kairi! Where are you going?" It was Riku's voice this time.

"Kairi! Wait up!" Selphie said.

"Kairi!" Tidus yelled.

"Um, Kairi-." Caleb started before I made an abrupt stop and spun around.

"What do you all want from me!" I yelled at them. They all stopped.

"But Kair-." Riku was saying.

"Shush! I don't want to hear my name from any of you right now." I said cutting him off. "Look, just leave me alone right now, okay guys?" I turned around and started to walk down the street again. As I was walking down the street, I got a phone call from Cloud. He asked me if I wanted to meet up with him so we could go shopping for Namine's birthday presents. I decided it'd be a good thing to do so I agreed.

He met up with me about an hour later and we headed down to the shops to get her gifts. I ended up getting her a small stuffed squirrel since she loved squirrels, a new drawing notebook and a half a dozen red roses. Cloud got her a pretty real diamond promise ring, a white gold 'N' necklace and a dozen roses.

At Horizon Beach, we set up balloons everywhere, a long with a chocolate cake with 17 candles. We were celebrating her birthday early. I called her and she came over not too long after. Her mom covered her eyes until she got to the table with everything, when she opened them we all yelled "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Nam yelled clapping. We all laughed. She ended up taking my mind off of Sora for that whole time, well until Cloud gave Nam her presents. I was still happy for them. Such a perfect couple. My two best friends. Two. Great now I'm the **third** and **odd **one out. '_Thanks a lot Sora_.' I thought.

**-Sora's POV-**

I was on my way home when I got a phone call from Cloud. I pulled to the side of the road and answered it.

"Hey Sora. Namine's birthday is coming up… but we're going to be celebrating it today. I wanted to know if you'd like to come." He told me.

"Sure thing. Who else is going?" I decided to ask.

"Well, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Kelly, Leon, Cid and yeah…" Cloud said.

"What about Kairi?"

"Uh, well we figured that Kairi would want to be away from everyone right now… we going to have an earlier celebration so it'll just be Kairi, Namine, her mom and me."

"Wait, why would Kai want to be away from us?"

"She said so herself. Talk to Riku about it, he'll tell you." Cloud said. "I got to go, see you later at Nam's birthday!" He hung up the phone. I decided to find out what was up, so I called Riku. He told me what happened after school. After the conversation, I began to think. I pulled out and started to drive home.

'_Kairi… with Caleb? Why would those two be talking? Is she starting to like him again? Is he trying to steal her away from me? He can't steal something that isn't mine though…_' I got home and met up with everyone and we went shopping for Namine. After a few hours, we met up with Cloud and Namine at Horizon Beach.

"Hey nice gifts you got here Nam." I said pointing to a squirrel, a notebook and some roses.

"Thanks, Kai gave them to me." She said.

"You know what, we really need to solve this problem with Kairi." Riku said crossing his arms and leaning against the tree trunk.

"What do you suppose we do?" Selphie asked.

"Hey why don't I meet up with her at lunch tomorrow, then you guys get her to sit with you? I don't know it's just a suggestion." Cid said.

"That could work." Tidus said. "Sound good Sora?"

"Yeah. Let's just hope she'll come." I said.

**-Kairi's POV-**

It was Monday; I walked through the halls to lunch. As I walked through the lunchroom, I saw my usual lunch table. Everyone was there but me. I looked down as I went into the lunch line. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. Everyone's so cheerful around me. I looked up at the ceiling and let out a big sigh.

"Kairi?" I looked beside me. Cid, my old friend was in line next to me. "Wow, man, I haven't seen you in forever. I heard what happened between you and Sora. I'm sorry." I looked at him with no exact expression.

"News sure does travel." I replied. "It's good to see you Cid."

"How's Namine? Is she still with Cloud?" He asked changing the subject of Sora, which I was thankful for. (**A/N**: yeah Cid was at Namine's birthday, it was just a subject changer for Kairi and him)

"Still together. Cloud and Sora work at the Shooting Star." I decided to mention.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Hey Kai." Cid said.

"Hum?" I figured he was gonna say he missed hanging out with me or something.

"You're next up." I looked at him confused, and then I realized I was next to order my food. I gave a small laugh, ordered and paid for my food. "You can eat with us if you want to."

"Okay." I replied. We were walking through the lunchroom when I heard yet another familiar voice call out my name. '_Gosh, why is my name heard everywhere all of a sudden?_' I thought, as I looked over at who said my name this time. Selphie was at the table waving her arms in the air.

"Kairi, come sit with us!" She called. Everyone at the table looked at me. I looked at Sora. His smile caught me. '_Ugh, that smile, his beautiful smile is catching me and reeling me in, darn you Sora_.' I looked at Cid.

"I know you still love him. Go on, as long as we're still friends and we'll hang out sometime I'm okay with it." Cid said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks Cid, you're an awesome friend." I said hugging him.

"I already knew that." He laughed. I laughed too, playfully hitting him. He continued on his way as I went towards everyone. I looked around when I got there. The only seat that was open was the one in between Sora and Riku. I sat down and gave a fake smile to everyone.

"How come you haven't been hanging out with us?" Tidus asked. I looked at Sora and then quickly looked down.

"Sora! Look what you did!" Selphie, who was sitting on the other side of Sora, hit him on the arm.

"Hey!" Sora said rubbing his arm where Selphie slapped him. He looked at me. "Kairi, we're still friends, right?" I looked up at him.

"I know." I lied. I really didn't. He sure didn't give me a hint of wanting to still be friends. Although, I didn't seem to even bother trying to find out either. "I've just been… busy." I said answering Tidus' question.

"How come you never talk to us anymore?" Kelly asked. I shrugged. It was true, I didn't talk or interact with any of my old friends. In class, I just made new friends. I guess it was the fact that they're still connected to Sora and I would end up feeling sorry for myself, which I know was a lame reason.

**-Sora's POV-**

After school all of us hung out outside to discuss what we were going to do for Kairi's birthday which was coming up next month.

"Hey why don't we go to the beach or something?" Selphie suggested.

"We already did that Selph, for Namine's birthday." Wakka said.

"Oh yeah…" Selphie sighed.

"Why not go to the Shooting Star? Sora can't you get us a private party?" Riku said.

"Hey, that's a great idea. I could see what I can do." I smiled. "Someone call Cloud and tell him to meet all of us at the Shooting Star in a bit."

"I'll do it." Tidus said taking out his cell phone. After a short conversation with Cloud he hung up. "Okay, he's on his way. Let's go." We all started to walk off school property when I realized I forgot something.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up in a second, I left my notebook back at the table." I said running back to the front of the school where we were talking. I saw my notebook laying on the table. I was just about to grab it when someone picked it up and held it out to give to me. "Thanks…"

"Not a problem Sora." He said.

"I didn't think I'd be running into you anytime soon…" I said looking at him kind of suspiciously.

"Same to you."

**A/N**: Okay chapter 4 up. Left a little cliffy. Does anyone know who 'he' is? Lol. sry had to do it. Anywho hope you all have a happy holiday! I'll **_try_** updating before New Years.


	5. Kairi's Birthday Surprise

**Authors note: **I only got four reviews for that last chapter, either everyone is still on vaca or people are getting lazy!So I need to be seeing reviews or this story wont be updated that fast. Sry but I need modivation!

**Chapter 5**- Kairi's Birthday Surprise

**-Sora's POV-**

I stood up to face him, gripping my notebook tightly at my side. I gave a very slight glare, nothing too noticeable but something that was there. Why him, of all people, does he have to be right here at this moment?

"Look Sora, I know what I did to Kairi was pretty horrible, but see the thing is I see she was so happy to be with you. By the looks of it, you miss her too." Caleb said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. Yeah, he might have been true but no way was I going to let him know that.

"Because you're always looking at her. After band is over, you wait in the door way until Choir lets out and after Kairi leaves, you do too." He said. Ok, so he did have a point. He has come up to me before and asked what I was waiting for and it just happened to slip out of my mouth.

"Okay… the point of this conversation would be what?" I asked slightly irritated.

"I want to help you and Kairi get back together." Caleb said casually. I thought my eyes were going to pop right out of my head.

"Wha… wait what did you just say?" I asked in disbelief.

"I. Want. To. Help. You. And. Kairi. Get. Back. Together." He said clearly. I still couldn't believe what I just heard. I mean this is the guy that broke Kairi's heart in the first place. Why in the world would he want to help me?

"What's the catch?"

"There isn't a catch. Look, even though I don't like her in that way, I don't want to see her hurt. Yes, I know I've hurt her when I broke up with her and when ever I think about it, I feel like crap." Caleb said quietly. (**A/N**: He really did say something similar to that. I think my niece was talking to him about our break up and he said something close to what I just wrote.)

"So you don't like Kairi?" I asked cautiously. I wanted to get as much out of him as possible.

"Not in a girlfriend kind of way. Just as a friend. That's all we are." He responded. I sighed.

"Okay then, what do you have in mind?"

"Just talk to her like nothing happened. Act like the two best friends you were before you two even started dating. It may not seem like much, but she'll begin to see-." Someone calling him cut him off.

"Caleb, dude. Come on!" It was Pat, Caleb's best friend. "We're going to be late!"

"Sorry, I got to go." Caleb ran over to meet up with Pat before they started to run down the street.

"Well that was pointless!" I said to myself. "Just talk to her like nothing happened? Like we're best friends again? What's this got to do with anything!"

"Who are you talk to?" I spun around to see Namine.

"Oh, Namine. Uh, well I'm just… uh. Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to the Shooting Star because Cloud said everyone was meeting up there to discuss what we're doing for Kairi's birthday." She said.

"Oh. Right. Let's go then." The two of us headed over to the Shooting Star and met up with everyone else.

**-Kairi's POV-**

I was completely bored out of my mind. Nothing was on TV and I really didn't want to start working on my homework. '_Bored!_' I yelled in my head out of frustration.

"Hum, I'll see if Namine wants to hang out." I said picking up the phone and dialing her number. It rang a few times before the answering machine picked up. I hung it up. "Great, still bored."

"Why don't you hang out with someone besides Namine?" My mom said who walked into the living room.

"Because she's the only one I've talked to really since Sora and I broke up." I said looking at her.

"Well Kai, maybe you should try to stay friends with all of your friends because then you'll be bored the rest of your life. That means talking to Sora too." She said before walking into the kitchen.

"Why are mom's always right?" I sighed to myself.

"You'll understand why when you become a mom." I heard her call from the kitchen. I laughed slightly to myself.

"Thanks mom." I called back. I figured I'd start working on my homework and then talk to my friends at school and gradually start hanging out with them again.

--

October finally rolled around. My 17th birthday was on Thursday. It was the seventh today. I sat on my couch watching TV when my phone rang. My parents were out for dinner, so I leaned over the couch lazily and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kai! I'm coming over! Where something cute but casual!" Namine said and with that, she hung up the phone.

"Uh, okay." I said aloud. I hung up the phone and changed. I wore favorite blue jeans, my black vans, a black tank top, and Sora's black, gray and silver hoodie that he gave me from where we were together, plus the star necklace with a 'K' inside that he also gave me. I heard the doorbell.

"You're sleeping over tonight. We'll come back later to get your things." Naming said pulling me outside after I opened the door. She started running down the street. I was keeping up pretty well.

"Where are we going?" I yelled since she was a little ahead of me.

"You'll see! Come on!" Nam yelled back. I sighed to myself. Finally five long blocks down, we arrived to our destination. I looked up at the black and midnight blue building. The big blue and gold neon sign said 'Shooting Star'. Since it was almost 7 PM, there was a line starting to from at the entrance. Nam pulled me to the bouncer dude in the front. He looked at us.

"Private party." Nam said. He pulled out a clipboard.

"Names." He said staring at the papers.

"Namine Fuller and Kairi David." Namine said with a big smile. He made two checks.

"Go on in." He said. Namine started to pull me in, when the bouncer dude stopped me. I was slightly scared of him. He looked so tough, big and scary. "Happy early birthday Ms. David."

"Uh, thanks." I said with a smile. I looked at Namine who was smiling at me before pulling me inside. I gasped at how awesome it was inside. The ceiling was pitch black with tons of lights mimicking the stars. There were blue and gold dangling Christmas lights hanging on all the walls. "Wow."

"Cool huh?" Nam said to my reaction. There were already tons of people inside. I noticed a stage with a lot of instruments. I was assuming there was going to be a band preforming for us. "Let's get something to drink." We walked over to the bar. Cloud was right there.

**-Sora's POV-**

I was in the backroom getting ready for our performance for Kairi's birthday. Everyone figured that I should sing songs that would best fit for how I feel towards her. '_Why not, maybe she'll catch on, but maybe not, humph, I'll just do it.'_ I got up and looked at the other band mates.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Of course buddy, chill." One of the guys said. I didn't even know who I was preforming with really, I just need people who knew the songs we were going to do.

"Should we practice before we go out there?" One girl asked.

"That'd be the best thing to do." I agreed. They nodded and we all got up and started to warm up.

**-Kairi's POV- **

"Hey there." Cloud said. "Oh, happy b-day Kai."

"Thanks." I said smiling. I realized that Sora wasn't around. "Hey, um, where's Sor-."

"Sora's busy." Cloud said. "So, what to drink?"

"Two Pepsi's." Namine said.Namine and me sat down at the bar, talking and drinking our Pepsi's.

"So why did you take me here?" I asked das we watched everyone dancing.

"Be back." Cloud said taking off his apron and leaving the bar to the back room.

"You'll see." Namine replied to my question.

"Ugh. I'm impatient!" I said to her. She laughed. I heard a microphone turn on. The two of us averted our attention to the front.

"Can I et your attention." Cloud announced. He had his guitar strapped to him. There were more people behind him with their instruments. I noticed that there was one microphone left standing. It went silent. "We're going to have two songs preformed tonight. Please put your hands together for Sora!" Everyone clapped. Out from the backroom, Sora walked out to the stage.

"This song is dedicated to the birthday girl." Sora announced as he got his guitar. "Happy birthday Kai." I smiled up at him. A sudden spot light hit me and everyone clapped. Talk about embarrassing. The band began to play and the spot light moved over to Sora.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

_(Chorus)  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_

_(Chorus)Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one_

_(Interlude)_

_Here I go...so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one  
And I know...you can see right through me  
So let me go...and you will find some one_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one...no one like you  
You are my only my only one  
My only one(x3)  
You are my only my only one!_

"This next song is... well... how I feel." Sora said after the crowd stopped cheering. '_How he feels? What's that supposed to mean?_' I thought as I watched them get ready to sing.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

_And I,  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I,  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I,  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I,  
Take back all the things that I said to you_

_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all awayTo have someone to come home to_

_This is my December  
These are my snow covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need_

_And I,  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I,  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I,  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I,  
Take back all the things that I said to you_

_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

After the song ended and the crowd went wild, the private party members got sent to the backroom for private parties. Namine closed my eyes as we walked in there.

"Nam, what are we doing?" I asked. She uncovered my eyes. The room was dark. "I still can't see you know." A light turned on. Everyone I knew was tehre.

"Happy birthday Kairi!" They all yelled. I was shocked. I didn't expect this. A big cake with 17 candles were lit right in front of me.

"Make a wish." My mom said. I put my finger to my chin and closed my eyes. '_I wish that Sora and I would get together again.'_ I thought as I blew out the candles. I opened my eyes to see Sora right in front of me.

**A/N**: Oskay, I thought that was a good place to stop lol. Hope to hear reviews ppls : D


	6. Hanging Out

**Authors Note**: Wow, I said I was going to update faster if I got more reviews... I got more reviews and I didn't update as fast as I said. I guess I wasn't really expecting it. Thank you for all your reviews and here, it's updated now!

**Chapter 6**- Hanging Out

**-Kairi's POV-**

"Happy Birthday Kai." Sora said kissing my cheek. '_Okay so it wasn't what I really was expecting, but I'll take it._' I though to myself. I smiled at Sora. He looked so hott in his outfit. He had a dark grayish dress shirt on and dark blue baggy pants on. (**A/N:** remember how I said things happened after I wrote this story, well that night, me and Brooke, aka Namine, saw our crushes the night I wrote this part well my crush was wearing what I just wrote above and mine and Nam's crush both sang on stage. It rocked! Lol.) I looked around the room. My parents, Sora, Namine, Cloud, Cid, Riku, Wakka, Kelly, Selphie, Tidus, Lily, Leon, Aerith, Kyle, Yuffie and a few other people from school were here. This was defiantly the best birthday ever. At eleven, we all left. Nam and me stopped by my house and got my things before going back to her house.

A couple months had passed and it was almost Christmas. The weather was in the mid 60's. I went outside to the beach by my house. It was cloudy outside. There was no one on the beach when I got there.

It seemed to have gotten colder. I zipped my sweater up and stuck my hands in my pockets. The water looked so gloomy because of the cloudy sky. I laid back on the sand and closed my eyes, just listening to the waves crashing to the shore. Out of no where I felt a rain drop on my nose. I opened one eye before getting splattered with tons of rain drops. Sitting up, I looked at my watch. It was only eleven.

The rain was starting to come down a lot faster. I got up and walked down the water filled streets. I didn't bother putting up my hood. Instead, I let my hair get soaking wet. I loved the rain so it didn't bother me any. I only saw a couple people out, except they all had umbrellas. My hair was dripping with water now. My bangs were plastered to my forehead. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and spun around.

**-Sora's POV-**

"Woah, calm down." I laughed at Kairi's jumpiness.

"Where did you come from?" She said holding her hand to her chest, trying to keep her heart from leaping out of it. I laughed again.

"Well, when two people are in love-." I started before she slapped my arm.

"You know what I mean." She replied.

"I know. Just went for a walk that's all. I was actually going to get something to eat at Charlie's." I said. She looked at me. I looked back at her through my hair that was plastered to my head. She moved some of the strands. She sighed with a small smile on her face. I smiled at her. "Would you like to join me?" I asked bowing and holding out my hand as if we went through a time travel back to the early 1920's.

"I'd love to." She said pretending to have a skirt on and curtsying and taking my hand. Us acting like complete morons reminded me of how we were when we were little kids. We walked down the wet streets to Charlie's. We sat down in a booth.

"Let me guess, a plain cheeseburger with fries." I said. She smiled my cheesy smile. I tried to rustle up her hair from across the table but since it was too wet, it didn't do much. Kairi laughed. Bonny came up to our table.

"Aw, are you guys together again?" Bonny asked. I looked at Kairi and she looked back at me. Then we looked at Bonny. Kairi said something that sounded like 'I wish.' under her breath but I wasn't sure I heard her right or not. Bonny and I looked at her. "What?"

"No, we're not." She said quickly.

"Aw, that sucks. You two were perfect for each other." She said. "So anyways what would you like?"

"Two cheeseburgers with fries." I told her. Bonny wrote it down.

"Make it plain please." Kairi said.

"Both?" She asked. We nodded. "Okay, drinks?"

"Pepsi's." I said.

"Okay, be back." Bonny said leaving. Right after, she came back with our drinks. We sat there listening to the music playing in silence. It felt awkward since I just wished everything was back to normal. '_We're not _just _friends Kai..._'I thought to myself. Someone turned up the radio when a certain song came on. Kairi looked down at the table and sang lightly to the song. (**A/N**: I love this song!)

_I hear you're taking the town again  
Havin' a good time with all your good-time friends  
I don't think that you think of me  
You're on your own now, and I'm alone and free _

I know that I should get on with my life  
But a life lived without you could never be right

As long as the stars shine down from the heavens,  
Long as the rivers run to the sea,  
I'll never get over you getting over me

I try to smile so the hurt won't show  
Tell everybody I was glad to see you go  
But the tears just won't go away (won't go away)  
Loneliness found me, looks like it's here to stay

I know that I oughta find someone new  
But all I find is myself always thinking of you

As long as the stars shine down from the heavens,  
Long as the rivers run to the sea,  
I'll never get over you getting over me

Oh, no matter what I do,  
Each night's a lifetime to live through  
I can't go on like this  
I need your touch  
You're the only one I've ever loved  
Oh oh ah

And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens,  
Long as the rivers run to the sea,  
I'll never get over you getting over me

(I'll never get over you getting over)  
Never get over you getting over  
I'll never get over you getting over me

I looked at Kairi. She was so beautiful while she sang. She didn't bother looking up at me but continued to remain silent and stare blankly at the table. Bonny returned with our food.

"Thanks Bonny." I said.

"No problem." Bonny said leaving. We ate up our food. Bonny came back with a Chocolate Swirl, which is a chocolate shake with hot fudge mixed in. "Here, manager special. Sorry only one per table. On the house by the way." She said after our meal, setting the drink in between us and winking at us. There were two straws.

"Right on." I said taking a drink. "Mmm, this is good." I pointed to Kairi's straw. She took a drink.

"Num." She smiled. It was really good. After the dessert, we paid and walked outside. It was still pouring.

"Come over." I said out of no where. Kairi looked at me confused.

"Alright." She said. I pulled her by the hand.

"Come on." I said motioning for her to get on my back. She hopped on and I ran as fast as I could to my house. I put her down when we got to the doorstep. I opened the front door.

**-Kairi's POV-**

"Oh my gosh, Kairi! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been dear?" Mrs. Landon said hugging me.

"Good." I replied.

"Sora, go put on some dry clothes before you catch a cold." Mrs. Landon said noticing we were soaking wet. "Kairi, you can pick an outfit out of Dakota's room."

"Thanks." I replied walking to Dakota's room. I figured she was in Paradise Cove with Sora's grandparents still. When I changed, I went to Sora's room. He was watching TV on his bed. I sat next to him when I noticed something that surprised me. On the opposite wall, a picture of me and Sora from when we were 7 in the ocean was hung next to the picture of us that was taken last year.

"I thought you said you didn't have a picture of me." I said looking at him, referring to why we even took the picture last year.

"A recent one is what I meant." He replied. "I love those pictures." I looked back at the photographs.

"We were so cute." I said. Sora looked at me.

"What do you mean _were_? We still are." Sora said batting his eyelashes. I laughed.

"Dork." I said playfully hitting him.

"Let's watch a movie." He said getting up. "War of the Worlds?"

"I love that movie!" I exclaimed. He walked out of his room and came back with the movie. He put it in his playstation and started it. He sat on the floor against his bed while I laid on my stomach on his bed. After the movie, we watched TV for a couple of hours. At 6, Mr. Landon came in.

"Kairi, would you like to eat dinner with us?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied. Half an hour after he came in, we were called to dinner. I hopped off the bed. Sora still sat against his bed. He looked at me as I walked towards the door to open it.

"Kairi!" Sora said in a whiny voice. I turned to face him. His arms were held up. He had a pouty face on. "Help me up."

"You're such a pain you know that." I said taking his hands and pulling him up off of the ground. He smiled his cheesy smile. I pulled him forward and then walked behind him. I put both hands on his back and pushed him forward. He opened the door and I pushed him until we got down the stairs. "Mmm, this chicken smells good."

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Landon said with a motherly smile. I looked at the table. Mr. and Mrs. Landon were across from each other at the table. Then there were three other plates.

"Here Kai." Sora said pulling a chair out for me.

"Why thank you." I sat down. He sat next to me. I was still curious about the empty seat. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Sora said getting up. He disappeared into the main room. Seconds later, he came in with the guest. My eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Hello Lily, how are you?" Mrs. Landon said as Lily sat across from Sora.

"I'm good. Thank you for having me over for dinner." She said in her sweet voice.

"Anytime." Mr. Landon said. Wow, talk about awkward for me. Lily was beautiful and smart. It looked to me like the Landons loved Lily.

"Hey Kairi, how are you?" Lily interrupted my thoughts. I noticed all eyes on me.

"I'm good." I said.

"Can we eat?" Sora asked. Lily laughed. I gave a fake smile. We began eating in silence. The food was delicious. After supper, we had a chocolate cake.

"The food was great." I said finishing my slice of cake.

"You're such a sweetie." Mrs. Landon said. "You're missing out on something Sora." She said winking at me. I blushed.

"Well, I better go." I said standing up. Everyone else did as well.

"Same here." Lily said. Sora looked at me.

"I'll walk you home." He said.

"No you wont." Mrs. Landon said. We were all taken aback. "Kairi, Sora and I will drive you to your house. We'll drop you off Lily before we got to Kairi's."

"I'll take care of things here." Mr. Landon said. It wasn't raining anymore. The four of us got into Mrs. Landon's car. Lily sat up front with Mrs. Landon. Sora and I sat in the back. We pulled out of the driveway. We headed down the dark streets.

Sora was looking out his window. I looked down in the middle seat separating us. I noticed his hand was there. I bit my bottom lip in the thought of I should place my hand on his. '_Would it be right to do since we're only friends?_' This was just pure torture for me. Just being friends wasn't enough, Sora was the love of my life in my eyes. Why was he doing this? '_I was able to take mine and Sora's relationship as just friends when we were little, why can't I know? Is it because I had him once and I can't have him now?_' I thought to myself. The car slowed down and came to a complete stop. Lily opened the door. I took my chances and lifted my hand up.

"Night Lily." Mrs. Landon said.

"Bye!" She said. Sora suddenly opened his door and moved his hand right as I put mine down where his hand laid just a second ago.

"I'll walk you to the door." Sora said getting out of the car. Both doors closed. I saw Sora walk around the car over to Lily. They both walked together towards her house. I leaned my head on the back of the seat and looked up at the ceiling of the car. I let out a quiet but heavy sigh and placed my hands in my lap. Sora came back a little bit after. On the way to my house, I saw him glance at me a couple times, but I just stared out the window. It started raining again. After what seemed like forever, we arrived at my house.

"Good night Kairi." Mrs. Landon said as I opened the door.

"Night. Thanks again Mrs. Landon." I said closing the door. I had changed back into my clothes right before dinner because Mrs. Landon had them in the dryer. I put my hood up and stuck my hands in my pockets. I took a couple of steps when I heard footsteps splashing towards me. I turned to see Sora next to me. He gave me a smile. I gave him a half smile in return. He walked me to my door.

"Night Kai." He said in a quiet but soothing voice.

"Good night Sora. Thanks." I replied. He took a hold of my hand as I turned to open the door. I looked back at him. Sora's expression was so innocent looking, so caring. I couldn't really take this emotion building up inside of me. I smiled shyly and walked inside. I walked to the living room window. I saw him walk to the car and when he opened the door, he looked back. I put my head down and sighed before walking to my room. I turned on the stereo to a low rumble. After about ten minute, I tired to call Sora, but the line was busy. I let myself fall back on my bed. I looked at my wall with all my pictures. A small but sad smile consumed my face as I saw the same picture from last year from Sora's room right in the middle of all my pictures. A small silent tear crept down my cheek. I rolled over and soon fell asleep.

**A/N**: Ha, done. Since it's snowing right now and I can't do much since it's too cold, I'll go work on my other stories now! Hope you liked the chapter!


	7. A Night To Remember

**A/N:** sorry it took forever to update guys! Also, sorry for any mistakes, I was kind of in a hurry when I was writing this chapter!

**Chapter 7**- A Night To Remember

**-Sora's POV-**

I really was starting to think that Kairi really wasn't into me anymore after the whole dinner thing last night. I was starting to think I didn't have a chance with her anymore. Last night when I got home, Lily called me up. She asked if I wanted to eat at Charlie's after school. I agreed to it.

After school let out, I headed over to Charlie's with everyone. Cloud even came along. Maybe it would be nice to just hang out with my buddies and get my mind off of Kairi, even though I knew it would be difficult. As we walked in, I saw Namine taking an order and Kairi at the counter. Cloud pushed me along to our normal booth in the back corner. Namine saw us and headed over to where Kairi was. I wonder what they were talking about.

**-Kairi's POV-**

I was in the kitchen when Namine came in and told me who had arrived. I laughed at her since she had to be the waitress for their table. I headed back out to the counter while Namine went to serve our friends. As I was talking to some customers, I saw someone come in. Lily came to the counter.

"Kairi, is Sora and everyone here?" She asked me. I looked back to our booth where Nam was trying to take their orders. I pointed over to them. "Thanks Kairi." She walked over to the table. I saw her sitting with Sora. Namine came back with their orders.

"I didn't realize how much of a pain they all are." Nam said as she walked into the kitchen. I laughed. Out of no where there were bursts of laughter coming from the table. I peeked around to see what was happening. Lily and Sora each had an arm around each other's shoulders. They were laughing the most. I thought about how movies seemed to show something like this and a song plays while the noises and voices of the movie are muted and everything seems to slow down. The songs always seems to fit the main characters feelings during that moment.

I let my imagination take control. Everything became a movie to me. I watched everything in slow motion as music played in my mind. I ended up dazing off into space when Namine's hand waved in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of it.

"Are you okay Kairi?" Nam asked placing both her hands under the tray with our friends drinks. It took me a couple seconds to comprehend what she had just said.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Nam asked with a look of concern. I nodded. She shrugged and walked off.

"Jill, can you take counter? I'm going on break to eat." I asked one of my co-workers.

"Sure thing." She replied. I walked to the E.L. and took off my apron and walked out. I went into the kitchen and got some fries. I debated if I wanted to eat in a booth, the counter or the E.L.

"Hey Kairi?" I heard. I turned to see Cloud at the counter.

"Oh, hey Cloud." I replied.

"Hey, um do you think I could get 7 straws? Nam kinda forgot to give us some." He asked.

"Sure." I kneeled down and got out 7 straws from under the counter. I handed them to him. "There you go."

"Thanks. Hey, it looks like you're on break, wanna join us?" He asked.

"Um, okay." I took my fries and followed him back to the booth.

**-Sora's POV-**

"I have a new idea to help Kairi realize that I want her back!" I said suddenly.

"What is it?" Tidus asked, but before I could answer, I saw two people coming to our table.

"Back." Cloud said once he got to the table. Kairi was standing next to him We all looked up at them. Lily got up, then me. Cloud got in, then we all looked at Kairi.

"Go on." Tidus said. Kai slid in next to Cloud. Lily and I sat back down. Namine arrived with our food. During the meal, we all talked. Kairi didn't talk to Lily or me. We were having a conversation that no one else was going to know anyways. It was about Leon.

"When are you going to talk to him?" Lily asked me.

"I'll talk to him tonight. Don't worry! I think I'm getting him to see you." I reassured her. She smiled at me. Namine came and joined us. She sat on the other side of Kairi. After more discussions, I felt the cushion next to me start to sink in, Kairi was leaning towards me. She was trying to be sneaky, but it wasn't working very well. She slipped and bumped into me.

"Woah, careful Kai." I said as she sat up straight again. She blushed slightly which caused me to smile.

"Heh, sorry." She said.

"Hey Kai, break is over!" Jill called Lily and I got up again and let Kairi out. Namine had a little more time on her break left, so she stayed with us.

"Okay, so what is your next idea?" Selphie asked me.

"Oh yeah, ok. So my idea is taking her to this place that over looks the city. I went there when Kai and I broke up. I think she'll love it." I grinned.

"Oh, nice one!" Namine smiled at me.

"Thanks. Let's just hope this will all turn out." I said.

"Hey, I have an idea. So she wont know about it, come into work and everyone here will cover for Kairi as you take her." Nam said. "We all want you two back together."

"I'll cover you at work." Cloud said.

"Perfect. Thanks guys. I'll take her over winter break." I nodded. They all smiled back.

"Oh, by the way, Riku and Leon are heading over to Kairi's this weekend to work on that project. They'll see if they can get anything out of Kairi." Wakka said.

"We'll drop by too." Namine said. I nodded.

**-Kairi's POV-**

Saturday came along, which meant Riku and Leon were coming over. I got dressed and waited in my living room. At eleven, they arrived.

"Hey." Riku said as he entered my livingroom. I gave him a warm smile before he rustled my hair.

"Ugh, Riku!" I said in frustration fixing my hair. He just laughed. "Hey Leon."

"Hey." His calm cool voice replied. They sat on the couch while I sat on the coffee table.

"Well, let's get started." I said.

"So do you still love Sora?" Riku asked out of no where with his mischievous look. I was dumbfounded by his remark.

"Uh, I wasn't talkin-." I began trying to get off of this subject of me and Sora.

"Well, we are." Leon said obviously knowing what I was going to say. My mind was blank, I didn't want to spill in front of these guys, to me it'll look like I wasn't able to get over him and I was too clingy. Only Namine knew I still loved him, possibly Cloud did too.

"C'mon Kairi, spill." Riku urged me to continue. I took in a deep breath.

"Actually-." I started, but the doorbell cut me off. I sighed in relief. I got up and answered the door. "Namine, Cloud, what are you two doing here?" I asked as they walked in.

"Just came to visit." Nam said. They sat on the couch next to Riku and Leon. I pulled Nam up and ran into my room. I shut the door behind us.

"Nam, they are asking me if I still love Sora." I told her.

"Kai, just tell them you do, it's not like it'll hurt or anything." She responded. I looked down and sat lazily on the edge of my bed.

"But..." I began. I sighed again. Nam sat next to me.

"But what?" I looked at her.

"But I think the reason why he broke up with me is because of Lily." I explained.

"Why do you think that?" She asked me.

"Well because they're always together. You should have seen the how Landon's treated her. Just like family." I said quietly trying hard not to cry. '_How lame am I?_'I thought.

"Kairi, it's cause-." She stopped abruptly. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked curious to what she was about to say. She shook her head. "Nam..."

"Nothing." She said simply. I wasn't in the mood to get it out of her, so I got up and went back to the guys. Namine followed.

"Can we get started?" I asked a little aggravated with this whole situation. Leon and Riku looked at each other, then at Cloud. I noticed Cloud gave them a small glare.

"Let's get this over with. I don't want to spend my Christmas break working on this stupid project." Riku said getting up.

"Finally." I said in relief. We worked on our project with the help of Namine and Cloud. They ended up eating dinner with me. About 8, we finished up. I said goodbye to everyone at 8:30. I stayed up until 10 and I fell asleep.

—

Over break, me and Namine agreed to work full time aslong as we got Friday, Saturday and Sunday's off, since those were Sora and Cloud's days off. It was about 7 in the afternoon on Thursday. It was somewhat busy. I had counter duty with Namine. I was leaning against the wall when Sora walked in. I stood up and walked to the register assuming he wanted food to go.

"Hey Kai." He said. His warm smile lighting up my day.

"Hey Sora." I replied with a big smile.

"C'mon." He said pulling my hand and walking to the entrance to the back of the counter.

"Um, Sora. I'm kind of working." I said. Then I realized something. "Wait a minute. Shouldn't you be working too?"

"Cloud's covering for me until work ends." Sora replied. Namine came up next to us and laughed.

"Bye Kai." She said walking behind the counter as I walked up to Sora who was still pulling me towards him. I glanced at her. She waved at me. "Don't worry, we all have you covered!" She said. All my co-workers waved at me as Sora pulled me out of Charlie's. He opened the passenger side door to his car for me. I got in. We had all gotten our licenses but we don't see much use of them here since we live close enough to everything. We usually only drive if we're leaving town. Then it hit me. Sora got in the divers seat and started the engine.

"Um Sora, where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me.

"You'll see." Sora replied pulling out his sunglasses. He winked at me before putting them on. We both put on our seatbelts and Sora pulled out onto the road. We headed to our unknown destination. We ended up gong past the city limits where a sign read, 'You are now leaving Destiny City. Please come back soon!'

**-Sora's POV-**

Everything was going perfect! I saw Kairi pull off her visor and apron out of the corner of my eye as she put them in the backseat. She took her hair tie out and shook her hair. Kai's hair fell neatly in place. I looked at her with a half smile. She rolled her eyes and lightly pushed my arm. We started to turn down a dirt road through the rainforest. We headed up the mountain to the place I had went when Kairi and I broke up.

The scenery reminded me of Paradise Cover. It was amazing. The clearing was coming up. I pulled up and turned the car so the end of the car was facing the view. The orange sun was in a perfectly round ball that was getting ready to fall behind the ocean. I parked the car and we got out.

"Wow." She gasped at how beautiful it was up here. "How did you find this place?" She asked looking at me. I leaned against the car door looking out at the city below. I was kind of in deep thought... about the days when things were simple. My arms were crossed. I looked over at her.

"I went for a drive to clear my mind after we broke up." I said with a straight face. We both turned to look at the setting sun. I heard her let out a sigh. I really didn't like thinking of our break up, it happened 4 months ago. I still treated her kind of like a girlfriend. No phone calls, no kisses, and small quick hugs is what was left. I was still thankful that we were still friends. We just weren't as good of friends as before, like when we were younger.

I took a hold of her arm and we sat on the trunk of my car. I quickly got up and turned on the radio. It was nice to be able to watch the sunset with the music playing behind us. It was getting that time of night were you could actually count down the sunset. We rested out backs against the window with our arms behind our heads. Then one of our all time favorite songs started to play. 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru played. Kairi looked at me and I smiled back at her. As the sun rested behind the ocean, the city lights gleamed while the night stars started to shine above us. After 'Simple and Clean' ended, I looked at Kairi.

"That's our song, okay?" I asked looking back at the city. Kairi looked at me.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Simple and Clean is going to be our song." I repeated looking at her and smiling. She smiled back at me.

"Alright." She said. We laid back on the car. After a few more songs, we got into the car and headed back towards town.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure." She said cheerfully. I wasn't all that hungry, but it meant more time with Sora. We pulled into Baskin Robbins.

"Two Mint Chocolate Chips in a regular cone." Sora said to the cashier. Kairi smiled at me. I remember the first time she had me try this last year. Now I love it. We ate the ice cream at the local park. We sat on the swings in silence. Even though we hardly talked, it was defiantly an awesome night. I dropped Kairi off at her house at 10:30. This was for sure a night to remember.

**A/N**: This chapter was short. Sorry guys! We had some family issues that are somewhat solved now (that's why I haven't updated). Also sad to say but there is one chapter left. It's kind of rushed (remember I made this back in July!) So it automatically goes to early June lol. It'll probably be really short. Anyways, you know what do to from here... (cough) review (cough) XD


	8. The Beginning of Something New

**A/N**: Here it is, the last chapter to finish off the What A Life Series. No, sadly, there wont be a 4th What A Life. I really do appreciate everyone who stuck with this story and enjoyed it! (Random side note: I hate being sick! It's evil!) Oh and I was able to make this chapter a decently long one!

**Axel**- I didn't catch that if I did put the same line in both of their points of views. I didn't do it purposely. Well anyway, thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter.

**Flower Girl**- Sorry I haven't e-mailed you! I can't exactly remember which one is your e-mail address out of the hundreds I have lol. So if you want me to read your fanfiction stories, just e-mail me (go to my profile). Lol nice review skit thingy, can't wait to read the next one!

**Chapter 8-** The Beginning of Something New

**-Kairi's POV-**

Christmas break came to an end and so was the school year. (**A/N:** told you it flew by fast!) It was so close to the ending that it was Prom night already. It was so cool this year because Horizon Private School and Destiny High joined their proms together. We were having it out on the soccer field at DHS. Namine and me got ready together over at my house. Riku and Cloud went over to Sora's house to get ready. Of course Namine was going with Cloud. Riku was going with someone he had just met. Sora was going with this girl named Jessi, I was actually surprised he wasn't going with Lily. I was going to go with someone who had discussed going to prom with me when prom night finally came in our high school career when we were still going out, that's right Caleb.

I wore a maroon-black Princess looking long dress with my hair curled. My hair had shiny maroon bead clips through out it. Namine had a long, spaghetti strap, water splashed looking light blue dress on. Her long beautiful blonde hair was perfectly straight with a daisy behind her ear.

"Wow, you look great Namine!" I said excitedly. She smiled at me with her big smile.

"Thanks, you too!" Nam replied. My parents took a picture of us before we left. Nam and I walked to DHS. We could hear the music a block away. We got to school and paid. It was so nice. We met up with everyone while we waited for Caleb and Cloud.

About ten minutes into it, Cloud showed up. He took Namine out to the dance area while I waited for Caleb to show up. Not too long after, he came.

"Hey Kai." He said. He was dressed in a black tux. I smiled.

"Hey." I replied. "Thanks for taking me tonight." I really didn't want to go, but he told me I should and that he'd take me if I'd go.

"Not a problem. Look, I know you want to be here with Sora. I know you still love him like I said a while ago. I really think you and him need to talk." Caleb said to me.

"You make it sound so simple."

**-Sora's POV-**

"Will you two hurry up!" I called from down the stairs at Riku and Cloud.

"Coming, we're coming!" Riku said running down the stairs making sure his white tux was okay. Cloud was followed behind him dressed in a dark red tux. I was in a dark blue one.

"Okay, we're here." Cloud said. "Let's go."

"You ready?" I asked Jessi. She was about Kairi's height, wavy blonde hair and green-blue eyes. She was in a red long dress.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You all remember the plan right?" I asked my friends.

"I'll take Namine out away from Kairi. Namine knows this too." Cloud said.

"I'll play a song for you guys and dedicate it to you and Kairi." Riku said.

"And I'll meet up with Caleb after you take Kairi. See we have this all worked out." Jessi smiled.

"Everyone at the dance knows this right?" I questioned the three of them.

"Right." The three answered.

"Perfect. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." I said smiling.

"That's what friends are for." Riku said. The four of us headed to school. As soon as we got there, Cloud met up with Namine. I decided to meet up with Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Kelly, Leon and Lily to tell them what we were going to do next.

**-Kairi's POV-**

Caleb took me out to dance. Even though I was with him, I kept thinking about Sora which was becoming a natural thing.

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way. _

I started to think of when Sora took me out to see the city on that high hilltop. It was something I wanted to keep reliving.

_I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more. _

I wanted to see him right this second. I wanted to be with him so badly!

_In black and white I read the screen, of all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I saved to hear when all alone.  
And now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday. _

And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more

Our song, Simple and Clean. I can't believe it's almost the end of the year and I still haven't got back with Sora. I'm in someone else's arms, my ex whom I never thought I'd befriend. Where was Sora?

_Something more, something more. (lalalalalala)  
We would be something more, something more, something more.  
I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real.  
I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didn't want the night to end... _

Finally I saw him. He was dressed in a dark blue tuxedo. He was walking over towards me and my date with his date. Caleb let me go and looked over to see Sora and Jessi. It was all slow motion to me.

_I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more. _

Something more, something more. (lalalalalala)  
Something more, something more. (lalalalalala)

**-Sora's POV-**

After talking to everyone, Jessi and I headed over towards Kairi and Caleb. She looked so beautiful in that dress. She seemed to be glowing. Kairi really was an angel from heaven. Caleb and her looked our way as we got closer.

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me byThere is no time  
To waste asking why_

"Hey guys." Caleb said.

"Hey." Jessi replied. Kairi and I kept a steady gaze at each other. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure. That's okay with you, right Kai?" Caleb asked looking at Kairi. She looked up at him and gave him a small nod before looking back at me. As he went to the dance floor with Jessi, he whispered something in my ear. "Good luck man." I nodded in a thank you.

_I'll run away with you, by my side  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
(Close my eyes)  
(Let the whole thing pass me by)  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
(Asking why)_

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Kairi after the two left.

"Sure." She said quietly. I took a hold of her hand and brought her out to the dance floor. We danced to a slow song in silence.

_I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind_

This was it. It had been almost the whole school year and nothing changed between Kairi and me. I was going to make her mine again tonight. Determination.

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why ( asking why ) _

I'll run away with you, by my side (by my side)  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
(Asking why)

"Sora?" Kairi's soft voice said.

"Yeah?"

"What happened between us?" She asked.

_Do I expect to change  
The past I hold inside?  
With all the words I say  
Repeating over in my mind  
Some things you can't erase  
No matter how hard you try  
An exit to escape  
Is all there is left to find_

"I want to know the same thing." I replied.

"Do you think things could go back to normal?"

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why (asking why) _

I'll run away with you, by my side (by my side)  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
(There is no time)  
(Let the whole thing pass me by)  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

"I hope so." I said. "I really do hope so." I heard a soft whimper come from her. I didn't need her to cry so I held her closer.

_I know I always loved you  
I know I always loved you  
I know I always loved you_

_  
So I close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why_

"Can I talk with you?" I asked her after one of the songs ended. She nodded. I brought her over to the bleachers away from all the commotion of the prom. It was silent except for the wind pushing the waves onto the shore just a little bit away and the hundreds of teenagers dancing the night away.

_I'll run away with you, by my side  
I'll run away with you, by my side(There is no time)  
(Let the whole thing pass me by)  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

**-Kairi's POV-**

"What is it?" I asked him as we sat down. The way he was acting reminded me of when he broke up with me except I couldn't worry because there wasn't anything to worry about. Sora took a hold of my hand.

"Kairi, I want to know what you really think about me?" Sora said. "A while ago, before we broke up, I over heard the conversation between you and Namine. You thought your life would be better without me?" I had to think about what Sora was talking about. I really didn't know.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a note. Sora handed it to me. I opened it up and read it.

"_Like, where would my life be without Sora? I've thought of how my happiness would be different. I could easily be laughing more, I could be doing more with my life. My world could be so much better…" Is this how you really feel about me? -Sora_

"What is this?" I asked. Suddenly it came mind. It's what I had said to Namine. I looked up at Sora. "Sora... you didn't hear what I said after that did you?"

"How could I sit there and listen after hearing that?" He asked. I leaned in closer to him.

"Sora, that isn't how I really feel about you! If you would have stayed with longer, you would have heard the rest of what I said." I looked down at the paper. "My life would be dual without you. I could be crying more. My life wouldn't be a fairytale. My world would be pointless without you." Sora seemed to be lost in words. He sighed.

"Well you know how I said we should see what's out there before we continue?" He said. I nodded. Was he going to ask me out again? "Well I thought I was holding you back after what I heard, so I cut it off. Well after about a week I realized I was missing out on something. That something was you." I was in shock. One question bugged me though.

"Well if so, how come you were always with Lily?" I asked, but before he could answer, all our friends came up and gathered around.

"He was helping me get with Leon." Lily said who I noticed was hand in hand with Leon. I was so relieved.

"We told Sora to wait to see if you would ask him out or for a second chance, and if not then he should do something about it." Selphie said.

"Everything that happened was planned." Tidus said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Our lunch the day after Sora broke up with you, we called everyone to come, Cid bringing you by the lunch table, the concert at your party, Sora brining you over for Dinner, the second meeting at Charlie's, Riku and Leon were trying to see if you really truly did love Sora still or not, and yeah." Cloud explained. Suddenly everything made sense. I felt stupid for not catching on. "It was all Namine's idea." I looked at Nam before hugging her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled happily. I slowly pulled back. "Wait, what about that sunset thing over Christmas break?"

"That was all Sora." Nam said. I looked at him. Sora pulled me closer to him. It suddenly became really quiet.

"Kairi." Sora began. '_Oh my gosh, this is it!_' I yelled excitedly in my head. "I'm sorry for what I did, I was a real jerk about the whole situation. If you don't want to then I understand. Although, I'm hoping you say yeah..."

"Get to the point!" Everyone yelled in unison. We all laughed.

"Before I was interrupted." Sora continued looking at everyone then to me again. "Will you please forgive me and go out with me again?"

"Hum, I'll have to think about it." I said standing up. Everyone seemed shocked that I didn't say yes right away. I looked at him. I pulled him up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked him in the eyes. Those eyes I've been dying to just looking into for so long. "Yes."

He kissed me. Man, I've been waiting for that. His lips were so soft. We pulled away and everyone suddenly cheered. Sora and I laughed. I hugged Namine and Cloud and then hugged Sora again.

"Will everyone gather around. We're about to announce the King and Queen." Someone on stage announced. We all got up and headed towards the dance. Once it seemed like everyone was there, he spoke up again. "And this years King is..." He trailed off as he opened the envelope. "Sora Landon!"

Everyone cheered. I knew he'd be Prom King. It was purely obvious because of his popularity. All the guys patted his back as he left to get on stage. I was so happy for him. He walked up and a girl placed a crown on his head.

"Okay, this years Prom Queen is..." He stopped to open the letter. I figured it'd be Lily or Selphie or even someone from the other school. Even Namine could be the Queen. "Kairi David!" He yelled. I stood in shock. I won? I looked at my friends.

"We convinced people to nominate you!" Namine hugged me. "Now go!" I turned around and got on stage. The crown was placed on my head.

"The king and queen will now have their dance." The announcer said. Sora took a hold of my hand and we walked onto the dance floor. We stopped in the middle and faced each other. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. I hugged him tightly. Sora gently kissed my forehead. We danced to a slow song. I couldn't be any happier.

I was so lucky to have so many people care about me. I couldn't be any happier. Our year was almost to a complete end. Our schooling is over. We're all going to Destiny University on the other side of the island next year. What lies ahead of us is unknown. Until then, I'm quite content where I am, with the best people in the world.

The End.

**A/N:** It's over! Well that was fun. Yay they're together, finally! Thank you everyone for sticking to the story, specially if you stuck with the whole series! I love you all!

I'd like to thank these people for reviewing to WAL3-

**KHobsessed-13**, **sorakairi forever**, **Axel**, **Aikokanei**, **Flower Girl**, **thesrazrbladekisses**, **Sakura333**, **RuinsofTikal**, **Openly Oblivion**, **PristessgurlYuna2005**, **Dark-sins**, **dbzgtfan2004**, **Sora's GuardianAngel**, **Lili-Sama**, **YuniexTiddie**, **SoraKairi4eva**, **Absh**, **Rockbeast212**, **Jess**, .**Oh. Your. Hott**., **Robinfan**, **KHfreak1992**, **Koiree**, **Mayalen**,** J-Kwon and Thet**, **DarrenMathias**, **no name**, **Lovora123 **and anyone who read it! Thanks everyone!

Love always, Sorasgirl333


End file.
